Boris
Boris was Linka's cousin. He lived in Washington, DC with his father, Dimitri. Biography At the beginning of the episode Mind Pollution, it's evident that Boris is troubled. Verminous Skumm is quick to take advantage of the fact Boris is alone in a new city with very few friends. Boris turns to Skumm's drug, Bliss, in order to cope with his problems. Linka refers to Boris as her favourite cousin, describing him as "charming" when Wheeler prompts a slight comparison. In order to get a further supply of the drug from Skumm, Boris hides some pills in Linka's food, prompting the Wind Planeteer to become addicted to the drug. As a result, Wheeler has little to no sympathy for Boris in his final moments. Gi is more sympathetic, claiming Boris wasn't himself when he hurt Linka and that the drug made him do it. Wheeler, however, points out that no one made Boris take the drug; he did that by himself. Boris dies of a drug overdose (possibly hastened by his loss of blood via the wounds on his arms) on top of the Capitol in Washington DC. Appearance Boris was of a similar age to Linka, and shared her looks, with blonde hair and blue eyes. In his first scene, he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Although he later on, his shirt changed to black with the image of a skull wearing a party hat. He went back to his red shirt before his final scenes. He also wore mirrored sunglasses in order to hide the symptoms of his drug addiction - his eyes turned a reddish-brown whenever he was feeling the effects of the drug. He often appeared dishevelled and tired, due to his drug addiction. Significant episodes *''Mind Pollution'' Quotes *'Boris:' These drugs can make you happier than you've ever been in your life. *'Linka:' Drugs! Boris, have you lost your mind? (She attempts to wrestle the bag of pills from him.) *'Boris:' Give those back! (The bag tears and the pills disappear down a drain.) You stupid cow! I needed those! *'Boris:' I need more Bliss... *'Skumm:' Sorry, kid, but the price of Bliss has gone sky-high. This isn't even enough to buy one pill. *'Boris:' Please, give me some! I am in agony! *'Skumm:' Now that's the funny thing. When you're used to Bliss, anything else is real pain. *'Boris:' What if I bring you a ring? With fantastic powers? A ring that controls the wind itself? *'Skumm:' A ring? You mean you know one of those Planeteers? *'Boris:' My cousin Linka. *'Skumm:' Forget the ring! Bring me the girl and you can have enough Bliss to last you the rest of your life. *'Boris:' No! I love my cousin - I will never betray her to you. *'Skumm:' Then go ahead and suffer. *'Linka:' Boris! I was afraid you were in that Blissed-out mob. *'Boris:' I have seen now that Bliss is bad news, so I have stopped using it. Thank you for setting me straight. *'Linka:' You should never have used drugs in the first place. I am so glad you've stopped. *'Boris:' Now, isn't that the best thing you ever ate? **''After handing Linka a blintz contaminated with Bliss.'' *'Boris:' Anything! But give it to Me Now! **''Boris' last words.'' Category:Deceased characters Category:One-shot characters Category:Characters